The present device relates to a means for protecting individuals who must work with the bodily fluids of human beings or animals from direct contact with such fluids. The risk of contacting infectious diseases by contact with bodily fluids of diseased humans and animals has necessitated the use of protective devices so that individuals such as doctors and dentists do not come into direct contact with such fluids. In addition to gowns and gloves, most individuals subject to such exposure wear medical face masks, goggles, and/or glasses. Face masks presently in use tend to restrict breathing to some degree, are uncomfortably warm, muffle to some extent the users speech and are in use somewhat frightening looking to the viewers thereof particularly children. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages.